


when push comes to shove

by cihuai



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Pining, Rivalry, Summer Vacation, Threesome - M/M/M, a work in progress, barely any fluff except for the beginning, lapslock, slowburn, summer au!, the hyunminsung fic everyone needs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cihuai/pseuds/cihuai
Summary: hyunjin and minho are elated to spend their next three months together. that is, until a very unwelcoming add-on decides to join the party and fuck with hyunjin’s feelings.





	when push comes to shove

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so excited for this fic, i can’t even explain. i don’t usually write fics, i’m a drabble type of person so this is all so new for me, so let’s go easy, okay? lol thank you

excited is such a small word to depict hyunjin's emotions. exuberant, jaunty, extremely happy. hell, the obvious pep in his step is enough said. his pastel, calloused hands are quick at work, so swiftly folding and filling his name-brand suitcase. the soft blow of wind casts through his hair everytime he passes the open window, back and forth to his closet and to the suitcase.

summertime is the best part of the year — hyunjin's own words, to which many of his friends could heavily agree to. yeah, the heat could become completely overbearing sometimes, but hey, school is out and work isn't up your ass five days of the week. nature is more alluring, visiting amusement parks are way more convenient, clothes are definitely more fashionable — boots and coats are totally dreary. hyunjin's overanalyzed list could go on forever.

his limbs could never grow tired, extensive smile on his face practically having the entire room dancing. no doubt, you could tell he's anxious in all of the best ways possible.

his peripheral catches minho, his long-term best friend, slouching against the side of his bed, eyebrows knitted together in amusement. hyunjin's high spirits would be mildly contagious if the older wasn't so lethargic.

hyunjin and minho had come up with this substantial plan to visit minho's grandmothers cottage this year; like they have been doing for the last five years. spending their entire summer there excited them majorly, not to mention they'll be together. just them two — and minho's grandmother, of course. inseparable, they are. friends, relatives, even strangers could tell without much detailing. if anyone were to ask hyunjin, he'd probably giggle and thank them. he wouldn't trade minho for the world.

of course, this came with great responsibility. two, immature, nineteen year old men could definitely not handle keeping well with a dinky little cottage — hence, them nearly burning the kitchen down last summer. but fuck it, they got to spend time together, so what did it matter.

"you're too excited." comes suddenly, a breathy chuckle tacked on. minho's judging him again. it's light and innocent though, just like always. his head rests comfortably against the bed, legs kicking in hyunjin's direction infront of him.

there's a possibility that hyunjin could be overpacking, sure, but extra over less.

"you're not excited enough," shove, shove, shove. his clothes aren't seeming to fit in his suitcase. minho's deducing eyes never leave him, which could be quite intimidating for someone who hadn't known the older as long. "oh, min, we're going to have so much fun this year."

he agrees, nevertheless.

the sun never leaves the room, high in the sky and glaring down through seeps in the window. if you squint hard enough, you could see the little dust bunnies dancing around near the wooden ledges. or maybe the air that slides so discreetly through the slight crack in the window — which minho had opened an hour ago, grumbling about how stuffy hyunjin's room had become.

by the time hyunjin had managed to pack his entire bedroom (with minho's much needed help of zipping everything down) they lie pensively on the carpeted floor, arms splayed out enough for their fingertips to graze. by now, this has become something so standard. the hugs, touches, lingering gazes that only resulted in futile laughter. simple, simple. held nothing but depths of a long, stable and comfortable friendship. hyunjin didn't mind if minho didn't.

"what's on your mind?" hyunjin's voice comes stirring the room, and anyone could make out the smile practically laced within his tone. he only receives a simple shrug in return, followed by the other turning to lay on his side, eyes now stilled on him. "don't look at me like that."

minho chuckles. hyunjin can't even see him, save for his strong peripheral vision. minho is always sure to tease him about it, comical jokes never failing to shake the room for the two.

"like what?"

the taller scoffs, left hand going to scratch at his scalp, and he nearly gasps exaggeratedly because he hadn't realized that his hand has fallen asleep.

"like _that_," he adds emphasis on his words, going to mimic minho's earlier actions. facing him like this nearly makes him laugh, his friends cheek squished against his pliant arm. in a way, it's cute. hyunjin knows he looks the same. "like you're ready to use one of your stupid jokes on me."

they share a laugh. and when minho shoves his shoulder, he knows he's right.

minho's lips part, only for his entire face to be covered by orange, paper-thin fur. the sight has thunderous laughter rumbling through hyunjin's chest, limbs flailing in unnecessary behavior. the fact that minho brings his cats to hyunjin's house is another level of attachment — and luckily for hyunjin, that is something that he gets to tease him about. he doesn't get that chance too often; once every blue moon.

"he's just as greedy for your attention as i am."

"don't be corny, you nut."

stubby fingers pull the cat away from his face, with much, much reluctance. hyunjin watches on as they fight — which probably only lasts ten seconds, but it's still all too entertaining. nonetheless, the taller is pretty sure minho might have a few cat scratches staining his cheeks for the next few days.

"such degrading names. one day, you're gonna break me." hyunjin laughs, probably for the hundredth time that afternoon. but, when minho guides his free hand to thread in hyunjin's hair, knotting his way through tangles so gently, he's quick to let his words twist into meaningless nonsense.

he's so anxious to spend the next three months with him.

"is that everything?" minho's grandmother comes around the van, eyeing the two boys as they toss hyunjin's suitcase over minho's, which has been sitting there for a couple of hours now. she had pulled up infront of hyunjin's house after the fact, hyunjin's mom going out to greet her whilst the two boys finished up inside.

minho had maybe shot his parents a text signaling his leave, hyunjin guesses. whatever he was doing on his phone for that short second. he was safe. he'll be with his mom's mother.

speaking of, she looks very well for her age, hyunjin always catches himself thinking. one would even come to believe that she'd lie about her age if she were ever to tell.

if hyunjin was being completely honest with himself, his fingers are definitely crossed behind his back whenever he's with her, wishing for his future to be as flourishing as hers.

"hopefully, yeah." minho smiles at her, and there's a little sparkle in his eyes that hyunjin doesn't fail to catch. he truly does admire him and everything about his family, and he's lucky enough to even be remotely close with them.

he finds himself leaning against the van in awe, only to retreat seconds later as the furious heat stings him right in his bare arm. fuck the sun and how it has to literally set every object on fire. yeah, he exaggerates things.

still, minho laughs at him, a taunting finger pointed in his direction. "damn, i really do question the way your brain functions sometimes."

"minho lee! language. pointing is rude."

it's hyunjin's turn to laugh this time, and the glare sent his way doesn't shake him in the slightest.

they scoot into the van with much childish, yet innocent bickering. minho, once again, shoving hyunjin in his shoulder, which sends him barreling into the, thankfully, shut door. he tries to seek revenge seconds after, mimicking his actions which only resorts in his pale ear being yanked, lower lip jutted out as he whines deafeningly.

whenever minho's grandmother finally comes sliding into the vehicle, glancing at them through the rear view mirror, they're all smiles. typical.

the ride is going to be long. two hours away, at the least. even after all of these years, hyunjin never fully understood why his grandmother would purchase a cottage so far from home — or purchase a cottage at all. he'd always interrogate minho about it, to which he'd be shrugged off because, well, minho had no fucking clue either. most likely because it was cheap and much closer to that infamous poolside that was quite populated in the area. crap it though, hyunjin was not complaining.

he adjusts himself in his seat, wiping at his forehead as he complains about it being too hot, grinning when aged fingers flick on the ac.

hyunjin's parents were all too willing to get him out of the house, ushering him out of the door in a hurry, a guffawing minho trailing behind. funny, actually. whatever chance they'd get to have some free time away from the stress of kids, they'll take it. seeing as hyunjin's very animated behavior and just the simple fact that he's basically a grown man living with his parents could be a little overbearing at times. yes, take some time away from the house, his mother would say. he'd never take it solemnly, just laugh along with her as she sipped on her nth cup of coffee.

"what do you want to do first?" he hears minho murmur in his ear, once distracted gaze going to eye the male beside him. perhaps minho looks stunning with dissipating prominence of sweat clinging to his forehead, dark hair unmoved and fingers drawing shapes on hyunjin's thighs.

"definitely the poolside, i miss that."

he'd gone here with minho many summers before. just the two of them, them only. always so lost within eachother and the memories they were creating so effortlessly. it was always a blast, he could say in simple words.

what he remembers so well is the massive, public poolside that was only a few blocks away from the cottage. whenever the place would become too stuffy or congested, they'd run off to it, breathless and happy when the vivacious water and dripping folks came into view. it was always so nice to see the many people that had gathered there, probably from other little cottages or hotels setup somewhere on a hill that they could never find. unfortunately though, the friends that they would always make there never seemed to last. platonic summer flings that were never there the next summer.

it wasn't about other people, though. it was about minho and hyunjin.

"ah, smart choice." the elder praises, rubbing turning into light taps against him. they go over a few bumps from time to time, heads bobbing with each one. that always erupts quiet laughter from them, and they're both pretty sure that it probably isn't humorous, just them being slightly dozy two quarters into the car ride.

"you know you miss it, too." hyunjin's eyes flutter shut. "the water, the concession stands," he counts on his fingers, the lighthearted memories beginning to come back at him in tidal waves. "– the half naked women."

a solid punch is delivered right to his shoulder.

"don't be a fucking creep, hyunjinnie."

brown, completely wooden down to the roots, old and rugged exterior designed chairs laid out on the front porch — it's all so perfect. fallen flowers spilling out of the edges of the plant bowl, small barbecue grill set lonely in the corner of the deck. the boys can't help but to smile, eyes falling on an old gameboy that lies lodged in the dirt; yes, they were far too big for activities like that. this is exactly how hyunjin and minho remembers it.

perfectly decrepit.

hyunjin swears he sees minho stumble over the first step, giggles muffled out by the obnoxious creek of the front door.

the inside is much more homestyle. cozy, furnished, the exact opposite of what's on display outside. one modular sofa sits where it's always been, directly in the middle of the room, wrapping itself around one rounded coffee table. the memories that it brings back are so overwhelming in all of the best ways.

**two years prior**

_"you can't be serious." minho snickers when he trudges into the living area. there's one glass of grape juice clutched into his hand, small bowl of popcorn resting comfortably on the palm of his other. he's clad in joggers and a sweatshirt — and thank the heavens that his grandmother's cottage has ac or else he would've passed out from wearing too many clothes._

_delicate hands set the bowl onto the coffee table, glass ring of his cup coming up to his lips, swallowing down a generous amount. hyunjin practically eyes his every move, a soft smile etching onto the 17 year-old's face._

_"what?" the younger rolls his eyes, lightly nudging at minho's shoulder. that only results in the other shooting him a deterrent stare, juice nearly jumping out of his glass. "the princess and the frog has to be one of the best movies ever made."_

_when minho clicks his tongue, hyunjin knows he's disagreeing. "horror films will always remain superior."_

_"shut up and watch the movie, you big baby."_

_at that, minho shoves hyunjin, grinning in victory as he falls to the other end of the sofa, left knee nearly thrashing against the table infront of them. he laughs, then grumbles something about how rough minho is, but that falls upon deaf ears._

_"you don't play fair!" the pout on his face is pretty unsettling, minho could say. but his thoughts snap like twigs when his arm gets knocked, feet and hands not quick enough to catch himself short of collateral damage. as well as minho's stability, his glass slips between his fingers like butter, the dark juice painting the sofa so devastatingly._

_hyunjin is pretty sure he'd be laughing right about now if he could see how frozen they'd become, eyes never daring to leave the fresh stain coating the tan sofa. minho's grandmother's sofa, at that._

_"look at what you did." minho groans, lips threatening to tug upwards. he makes a swift move for the paper towels in the kitchen, back within seconds to scrub harsh circles into the material._

_"me? it was your juice!" hyunjin rises to his feet, questioning eyes glaring down at the incident that might cause them so much trouble later on. "you should've known better than to push me, you big goof."_

_it's like minho isn't even listening at this point, lower lip chewed in worry as he stocks up on destroyed paper towels. the stain isn't budging and there's nothing else that they could do at this point but sigh, blaming eachother until they run out of breath._

_minho's attention is solely focused on hyunjin now, the tiniest of smiles replacing his previous frown._

_"hyunjin, you're such a dumbass."_

hyunjin's eyes are so big, glowing like little stars had been placed right in his sockets. though he comes here every summer, the nostalgia never seems to grow old. his bright suitcase is tossed carelessly somewhere near the door, and minho follows suit. anxious legs take them towards the kitchen, minho's grandmother instantly retreating to the guest room to unpack her things. it's nice how she lets them have the master, hyunjin never fails to thank her.

"you look like a fool." minho snickers, cheeks now giving off the prettiest shade of pink from the heat.

hyunjin goes to push him, but decides against it at the last second. "oh, shut up. you know you're just as happy to be here as i am."

the elder nods nonetheless, fingertips grazing the island, grimacing at the dust that sticks to them.

"i am, i am." he showcases the brightest, happiest smile, mushing his fingers against hyunjin's shirt — some merchandise from a band that he can't recognize. "you just look stupid when you're happy."

hyunjin whines, swearing under his breath about how annoying minho is. that only makes the older laugh, then laughing even harder when hyunjin's eyes go wide at his now dirty shirt.

they talk and reminisce in the kitchen for the time being, cracking jokes (mostly dirty) on eachother and what could go down if his grandmother hadn't came along. yeah, maybe she does catch it all, she's not too far off from them, but as long as they're laughing and enjoying themselves, she doesn't bother to give them a slap to the wrist about it.

they're sure to go over every surface with disinfectant wipes, seeing as every graze of their bodies against any surface could cause dust bunnies to pop off. the whole cleaning process doesn't take too long, they've learned to get it thoroughly done quickly within these last few years. yes, it's a much needed routine whenever they arrive, so even if they were to complain, it wouldn't matter anyways.

"it's a little late now, do you want to stop by the poolside first thing tomorrow?" hyunjin asks when they finally, finally lie in bed after supper.

it's late in the evening, the boys both have retreated to the master bedroom which holds two twin beds and a large bathroom. hyunjin's thankful that she let them have it instead of the guest room, all of hyunjin's protests going straight over her head. but hey, it's much bigger so he's not going to complain.

the dusty, orange light hangs over them, only illuminating the room for a soft setting. the window in the corner of the room is opened just a tiny bit, letting in just enough air and the annoying sound of crickets beginning to crawl out of wherever and scream bloody murder into the sky.

"fuck yeah," is the reply he gets, the other turning in his direction. minho has the prettiest smile. that thought doesn't have the chance to linger in hyunjin's head for too long. "we could play marco polo like we did last summer."

"you cheat every time!"

"you love me."

hyunjin rolls his eyes, arm reaching out in minho's direction. the action has him cooing, a soft laugh pushing past his lips.

"i'm not going to cuddle you." minho practically reads his mind, features softening when hyunjin pouts his way to minho's bed. "ah, you imbecile." he chuckles.

hyunjin laughs drowsily at the empty insult, comfortably wrapping himself around the smaller male.

"we're going to have the best summer, i know it."

minho lets his fingers run through hyunjin's locks, actually quite surprised when no tangles are evident. he only hums in response, bending his neck uncomfortably to kiss the top of his head, eyes fluttering shut at such an early hour.

"yes, sleepyhead, we will."

**Author's Note:**

> if you’ve made it this far, you’re a gem. thank you for reading. please please leave your feedback if you’re willing, it’s upbringing. 
> 
> updates may vary.


End file.
